


Asmodeus Wins *CLOSED*

by DaftLittleOwl



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Voting poll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaftLittleOwl/pseuds/DaftLittleOwl
Summary: I need help picking a character for my main girl!I had a tie for a whole day so I took it to a friend to end it and Asmodeus wins!Love is Always Strange When it Just Starts
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that some OOC-ness is going to happen. Not so much to personalities but to how some of the boys may or may not react to parts of the story to help move it along.
> 
> That being said, I love these boys as well so I hope I don't go too far!

Alright, so I have this idea floating through my head...... I dont want to share too much of it and give it away, but I do know I wanna add some original touches to these boys so fair warning on that.

My idea revolves around triplets, cursed and having to find soul mates (there is more to this hut again I dont wanna give too much away!)

I have their names, and I know who I want the Male characters to be with.....

Oldest brother- Corvus with the soul mate of Simeon  
Middle brother - Cetus with the soul mate of Diavolo  
Youngest Sister - Cassiopeia with soul mate undecided.

Cass has it the worst and in my personal opinion is like those shy, innocent yet hard to crack girls you see in animes and manga. She's nurturing and sweet despite what is happening to her. Slim, almost too slim and looks fragile but holds more power than the world has ever known. 

So! My question is..... out of the seven brothers, who should be her soul mate knowing all that has been given?

Personally, I already dont see her with three of the brothers  
Those three are Lucifer, Satan and Asmodeus. But I am asking for help, so.....

Please help me and post in the comments below!


	2. Story and title

Story link and title in the story summary and here 

[Love is Always Strange When it Just Starts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447971/chapters/56205358)

**Author's Note:**

> Please vote in the comments and help me!
> 
> With self-quarantine, I know we are all going through a lot and I would love the help on a decision so I can work on another escape for people.
> 
> Remember stay safe. Stay healthy. Stay indoors!


End file.
